


Rewards and Punishment

by Frozentothecore



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing a few tests Ruby is sent to a tutor who might help her. but what she get's more than she expected. Cinderruby fluff. Complete AU where Cinder is actually a student at Beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards and Punishment

Dr. Oobleck passed the graded test from earlier in class to each student. Coming down the line Ruby's right leg shook underneath the desk nervous about the grade she received. The young huntress-in-training studied into the wee hours of the night for this test, but academics weren't her forte no matter what she tried. Fighting monsters, saving the damsel in distress (if there was one), and being the knight in shinning armor she always read about were more her style.

"Ms. Rose?" Ruby looked up meeting Oobleck's stare behind his tiny glasses. He pushed them up with his index finger.

"Yes," she cringed.

He placed the paper in front of her. She frowned at the low mark. "This is the fifth test you've revived a low mark on. You are an excellent huntress, but fighting is not always the right way to go about some missions. Some things take knowledge not murder."

"Professor, I honestly do study. It just doesn't stick with me."

"That's Doctor," he corrected. "I see, then perhaps you should seek a tutor," he suggested dramatically.

Hearing his suggestion made Ruby feel self conscious. She thought tutors were only for stupid people and Ruby didn't want anyone to think she was an inadequate team leader. "But Pre – Doctor-"

"No buts, Ms. Rose. You will find someone to guide you upon your academic journey." A smile formed upon his lips, "And I know just the person." The strange over caffeinated man jumped over his desk. "Yes, _she_ will do just fine. Granted she doesn't take just anyone. You will have to show her how passionate you really are to learn." Jumping back over his desk he slammed a piece of paper on hers.

Ruby still reeling from just watching her hyper active teacher run and jump looked down seeing a room number. Fueled with new found vigor of having a challenge before her Ruby rose from her seat. "Alright Dr. I'll take your advice." The need to improve her grades fell short hearing of her mission.

Coming to the room she knocked after a few seconds she didn't hear a voice call her, but she did hear crashing on the other side. Leaning forward pressing her ear to the door she heard yelling, and objects being thrown. Finally, the door flew opened causing Ruby to be knocked back onto the floor. A student ran past shouting covering his head. "Imbeciles," a voice muttered. Standing up Ruby moved the door to see the person beyond the door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the older student. Flowing raven locks cascaded over her shoulders, flawless white skin her face turned a dark shade of red once her silver eyes noticed the tattoo between her shoulder blades. The student turned and if Ruby's face didn't already match the color of her cloak if sure did at that moment. Amber eyes locked onto hers, a demonic half smile tugging at pale lips. "Something I can do or you, cutie?" she purred, sauntering over.

"I-I need you to tutor me." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. She felt suddenly nervous around the woman? Sure, she had a crush or two since joining Beacon, but this feeling felt more than just a simple infatuation.

"I see. Come into my room then," she beckoned with one finger.

Ruby followed overflowing with confidence. _That was easy_. Once in the room she noticed the chaotic state of the space. Books thrown all around, papers littered the floor, and it just looked like a tornado had swept through. "Pardon the mess, some people don't have an appreciation for my methods." Picking up the fallen desk the student took a seat upon the edge crossing a sensually long leg over the other. "Now why are you – I didn't catch your name, dear."

"Ruby, Ruby Rose."

_Cute_ , she mused. "I'm Cinder Fall, again why are you here Ms. Rose?" There was something off about the way the student talked to her. Soft, seductive, alluring, beckoning the young huntress.

"I am need of tutoring, Dr. Oobleck said you could help."

Amused that the hyper man recommended her, Cinder decided to see if the adorable little flower was actually worth her time. Rising from her seat she roamed the room, she skimmed her hand over the back of the chair, the raven haired girl bent down her breath tickling Ruby's ear. "Tell me Rose Bud, why should I allow you to be graced by my teaching techniques? I don't just let anyone be taught by my hand, only those who show passion for what they desire. Determination, sacrifice, and resilience. Also, I believe in an exchange system. I put in what I can get out and far few students have been worthy of my time. So tell me Ruby Rose are you worthy?"

Ruby hadn't a clue how to answer the question. The only things she was skilled at were fighting and hunting. Learning was not in her arsenal. "Well," she rubbed the back of her head. "I just really need to pass this next big test."

Cinder frowned and tutted, "Wrong answer, my dear flower." Backing up she sternly pointed towards the door. "It seems you are not deserving of my teachings."

"But I really need-"

Cinder rolled her eyes picking Ruby up be her red cloak wrapped around her neck, the back of her shirt tossing her out of the room, and shutting the door.

Ruby landed on the floor sitting up she blew a stray strand of hair from face. Defeated, but not undeterred she vowed she would do anything to convince Cinder to tutor her. "Hey dunce," Weiss called tapping her foot. "Come on we have class." Ruby nodded rushing off class determination and kind of intrigued by the student crossing her mind.

* * *

A few days later in the training hall Ruby spotted the student punching a bag. Ruby walked over her scythe in hand, just watching the girl hit the bag the young huntress felt something. Not intimidation, but something – admiration? Shaking her head Ruby approached a plan in her head. Pointing her weapon she called the student. "Cinder Fall, I challenge you to a duel."

Cinder glanced over amusement gleaming in her amber eyes. "Sure flower, and what are the stakes?"

"If I win you tutor me, and if you win . . ." she thought of something the girl might want, but couldn't think of anything.

Ruby hadn't realized Cinder was over her before it was too late. Noticing the looming shadow she gulped glancing up meeting the elders hooded eyes. A half smile graced her lips, cupping Ruby's chin. "If I win. . . you will be my little student slave during our off hours." Cinder held out her hand, "Do we have a deal, Little Rose?"

Ruby eyed the slender hand before she bit her lower lip unsure if making a deal was worth it. Though she never was one to deny a challenge and she was quite confident in her skills. She grasped Cinder's hand, "You have a deal."

"Wonderful," Cinder purred.

The pair entered the arena where mock battles were fought. Scythe in hand she waited for Cinder to withdraw her weapon, but she didn't. Ruby took off ready to make the first attack. Swinging Crescent Rose an explosion of fire sent her flying back out of the circle. She groaned shaking her head and went rushing headlong for Cinder. Taking another swing Cinder blocked her advances with nothing more than glyph around the palm of her hand. A demonic smirk graced her lips and the glyph explodes sending Ruby once again flying to the floor landing upon her back.

The young huntress groaned unable to get up due to her low aura. Cinder placed her foot upon Ruby's stomach, "I'll see on Wednesday bring your study material."

Ruby sat up confused, "You reconsidered?"

"Yes, I feel you have indeed showed me you have what it takes to handle my methods. See you Wednesday," she winked seductively.

Stunned Ruby watched Cinder walk away taking in the sway of hips. She felt ecstatic the senior decided to teach her, but fearful, and strangely mystified.

Ruby arrived at the dorm room sniffing an odd and familiar scent in the air. "Enter," Cinder's soft alluring voice beckoned. Ruby walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. Cinder wore an apron, holding a tray of freshly baked cookies, and a sweet smile. "Ah, my little flower has come for her session. Please take a seat."

Ruby nodded hesitantly taking a set. "So, how does this work, you shove a book under my nose shouting numbers and stuff?"

The amber-eyed girl sat across from her. "No, as I have said before I believe in a reward and punishment system. You answer a problem correctly I give you a cookie, get one wrong and you get punished."

"P-punished." Ruby felt unsure about this tutoring now, but if Oobleck trusted her so she could, right? Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

A sharp slap to the head brought Ruby from her thoughts. She let a low groan rubbing her head. "Pay attention, darling. Daydreaming will not get you out of studying. Unless. . .," Cinder leaned forward grabbing Ruby's face bringing closer to hers. The younger girl could feel elder's hot breath upon her face. "you're fantasying about me, flower."

Ruby flushed at Cinder's lewd suggestion. "N-no I would never do that," she replied rushed.

Cinder released her pupils face. "Oh, in that case let us begin the session. I have two weeks to prune those welted leaves that have tainted your beautiful steam. Two weeks to water – educate you to your full potential until you have blossomed into the lovely rose I know you are. Understand?"

"I guess so?" Ruby shrugged.

Another slap to head Cinder wagged a disapproving finger. "Never, answer a question with a question. Try again."

"Yes, I understand." Ruby ducked away for a third slap. Instead, one didn't come she opened her eyes seeing chocolate chip cookie and a sweet smile from Cinder. With a shaky hand Ruby reached for it eying Cinder watching in case her innocent smirk faltered. Yet, it didn't even as the cookie neared her lips.

Cinder reached over patting her head. "That's a good little pup. You see Ruby I have a motto: Reward and punishment are the keys to success."

The rest of the session continued on just like that. Ruby answered a question right Cinder gave her a cookie and a pat on the head in praise. If she got one wrong a swift strike to the head influencing her to try again to obtain the right answer.

A week into the tutoring Ruby learned Cinder had many tactics in her arsenal for keeping Ruby's attention. One day she came in and nearly passed out seeing Cinder in a short skirt, tight blouse slapping a ruler in her hand. By week two Ruby hardly missed any questions, but that still didn't stop Cinder from tormenting with all sexy outfits. Ruby had no idea either that the older student was enjoying both the torture and the cute color her pups cheeks would each day. She honestly was going to miss it all when Ruby passed.

The night of the test Cinder decided not to pressure Ruby instead she gave her flower cookies, and no slapping. Ruby secretly missed the slapping after two weeks of it. "Alright, Little Rose I believe you are prepared as you'll ever be. Now the rest is up to you." She started playing with Ruby's hair enjoying the soft feel. In her ear she purred, "If you manage to succeed I will give a fantastic _reward_."

Ruby nodded starting to feel her nerves for the looming test in just fourteen hours. "I'm not sure I can do it," she whispered.

Cinder smiled softly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine, Ruby Rose. I think you should get going don't want to be late for your big day." Cinder walked Ruby two feet to her dorm. She knelt down kissing her cheek, "Good luck, my Little Rose."

* * *

The day of the test arrived and Ruby felt prepared, but also dreaded the coming test. Dr. Oobleck turned taking a sip of coffee. "Alright this test will determine your final grade for this semester. Good luck to you all."

Ruby picked up her pencil and began. After answering every question to the best of ability, she got up giving her test to the teacher. "Finished Ms. Rose?" he questioned quirking a brow.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, I will grade it, and give it back to you as quickly as I can."

Class ended and Oobleck stood up. "Now I have graded your test and I must say," he pushed up his glasses, "I am quite surprised."

Ruby lingered a bit Yang ruffled her hair, "I'm sure you did fine kiddo."

Getting up Ruby received her test folded over hiding the grade. The Dr. Ooblecks face emotionless not giving any reassurance. In the hall Ruby took a deep breathe opening the paper she gazed upon her grade.

Ruby knocked upon Cinder's door after ready to face the music. Cinder opened the door seeing Ruby with her head bowed. "Little Rose what's the matter?"

"I got my test back today."

"And," she prompted.

"I passed!" Ruby announced jumping with glee.

Cinder looked at the test seeing a red 'B' upon the page. She placed her hands on either side of Ruby's face kissing her full on the lips. The girl stood there shocked and wide-eyed. Cinder patted the younger girls head, "I'm proud of you Ruby Rose. See I told you reward and punishment are the keys to success." Cinder walked away leaving Ruby still stunned. Stopping in the middle of the hall the older student threw a lewd glance over her shoulder.

Ruby touched her lips, Cinder's words still echoed in her head. _Reward and punishment is the key to success._ "Now that's a reward," Ruby sighed longingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This just pure fluff for the sake of fluff. I'm still working on my other Cinderruby fic. Thinking of expanding of this, but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
